


Didn't Mean To

by victoriousscarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6th year, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: “I swear it was an accident.”





	Didn't Mean To

“I swear it was an accident,” Neville said, and his face was so earnest, Blaise wasn’t sure who wouldn’t believe him. It helped that he had that squeaky-clean-brave Gryffindor reputation because no one would have believed Blaise if he said it. 

But the thing was it hadn’t been an accident. They hadn’t tripped onto each other, going down because they were clumsy. They had gone down because Blaise had wrapped his hands around the front of his robes and thrown them down. 

“He didn’t mean to do it,” Neville continued and Blaise was staring at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“Is that true?” Professor McGonagall asked, sounding as doubtful as Blaise was afraid he looked.

“Yes,” he said, even and calm and maybe bored.

“It was just poor timing,” Neville said. 

She finally accepted that and dismissed both of them. Neville glanced at him once and turned to go, Blaise not daring to touch him this time. Instead he just darted in front of him, stopping him short. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” he said. 

“I know,” Neville said. 

“It wasn’t an accident,” Blaise said.

“Weirdly I know that too,” Neville said, more subdued. 

“You’re infuriating,” Blaise said, almost marveling. 

“Yes, I assume that has something to do with why you just shoved me,” Neville said. 

Blaise hands curled into fists at his side. “I shoved you because you were pushing me.”

Neville looked away, and Blaise had never actually hated him before. He had barely paid any attention to him at all before Slughorn and his stupid _club_. They had never had reason to talk, to spend any time together, but he had ended up on the other side of the table from him for the all of two meetings Neville had been invited to. And Blaise had found himself staring. 

The problem was Neville had noticed. 

The problem was Neville had also offered to help him out with Herbology when Blaise should have dropped the stupid class after taking their O.W.L.S. 

The problem was now Neville had this expectation that maybe they were friends, and Blaise couldn’t bear it anymore. He couldn’t bear the way Neville looked back at him when he caught him watching. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t make the mistake of asking you about how you _feel_ ever again,” Neville said and there was bitterness inching into his voice and Blaise wasn’t sure if he wanted to try and strangle him again or–

Or–

“We’re not friends,” Blaise said and he saw Neville’s shoulders twitch. “We’re never going to be.”

“Yes, alright, I got it,” Neville said, still not looking at him. 

“No, you,” Blaise started and Neville’s eyes came up. “You’re not getting it,” and Neville frowned, starting to look angry and Blaise wondered if anyone else had really noticed Neville this whole year. He didn’t seem much like the boy Blaise remembered even from last year–not that he had been paying attention then. But there was something different about the way Neville stood now, like there was the spark of confidence finally starting to show. Like he had proved something. 

“What am I not getting?” Neville asked. “You just said we weren’t friends so I don’t–”

And Blaise kissed him, grabbing the side of his face and yanking him in. His mother would be ashamed he thought vaguely, because it was a messy affair, with too many feelings and Neville’s hands were flailing. His mother would be ashamed of this whole thing, because feelings were messy and he had just walked himself into the middle of a tangle of them. 

“_You’re_ the infuriating one,” Neville said, but there was wonder in his voice.

“We’re not going to be friends,” Blaise said. “Because I–”

But he didn’t have to say it, because oddly Neville, awkward scared boy that he had once been, seemed to understand. “Alright,” he said instead, and Blaise wrapped his arms around him and thought he was making a horrible, terrible mistake but Neville nudged their mouths together again and honestly maybe Blaise was due for a mistake or two. 

And this one seemed worth making. 


End file.
